


Tenente/Colonnello

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sulla Riza/Roy.





	1. Antidolorifici

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Roy/Riza: dopo una caduta dalle scale (+ pacchetto INFORTUNIO, bonus B)  
Pacchetto: 2. INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
b) A è sfatto di antidolorifici e parla TROPPO a B. Non potete fargli fare dichiarazioni d’amore esplicite ma potete usare il sub text (“sei meglio del tiramisù del Ritz”), il messaggio arriverà lo stesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Roy and Riza by Takeuchi15.

Antidolorifici

Roy piegò all’indietro la testa, guardando la gamba ingessata che teneva appoggiata sulla sedia, espirò dalle narici e chiuse gli occhi.

< Possibile che con tutti i fondamenti che conosciamo di alchimia, come unico rimedio mi abbiano detto che devo aspettare guarisca da sola naturalmente? >. Sbuffò pesantemente.

“Perdonatemi, avrei dovuto stare più attenta” sentì dire Riza dalla cucina.

“Tenente, non potete guardarmi le spalle anche da così poco. Eravate impegnata con quegli incartamenti, non potevate sapere che sarei caduto dalla scala” disse con voce roca.

“Signore, con tutto il rispetto, ma sono a conoscenza di dovervi proteggere anche da voi stesso. Perciò, per questo periodo di riposo forzato causato dell’infortunio, mi occuperò di voi. Mi sembra ovvio che questa debba essere la mia decisione.

Vedrete che la vostra gamba guarirà in fretta” disse Riza.

“Un futuro fuhrer deve essere in grado di gestire i suoi uomini anche quando è costretto a rimanere alla base. Perciò non sarà un’immobilità forzata come questa a fermarmi” ribatté Mustang, giocherellando con l’ultimo bottone della camicia. “La prossima volta vedrò di fidarmi meno della stabilità anche delle scale. Gli oggetti sanno essere subdoli quanto le persone”. Incrociò le braccia al petto e vi poggiò il mento, serrando gli occhi più forte.

Hawkeye gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, dicendo: “Tenete”.

Roy guardò Riza, aveva i capelli biondi che le ricadevano sciolti ai lati del viso. Si abbandonò nella poltrona e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Certo che ogni volta mi sorprendo di quanto sia una bella donna. La mia regina può ogni mossa, non dovrebbe essere così difficile per me comprendere che può anche essere affascinante e stupenda quando è necessario > pensò. Afferrò il bicchiere d’acqua, stringendolo saldamente. < Eppure essere colpito da una mia stessa fiammata mi farebbe meno male che guardarla, a volte > rifletté.

“Vi ringrazio” disse con tono formale.

“Dovere” rispose la cecchina.

< Come se mi pesasse occuparmi di lui > pensò. “Non bevete tutta l’acqua. Ve l’ho portata per prendervi gli antidolorifici” disse, porgendogli una pasticca.

Roy la guardò socchiude un occhio. “Non li avevo già presi per oggi?” domandò.

“Il dottore ve ne ha prescritti diversi. La vostra frattura è così scomposta che ha parlato di gamba maciullata, Colonnello” rispose Riza, guardando ingoiare la pasticca con l’ultima sorsata d’acqua.

Roy chiuse gli occhi, lei riprese il bicchiere e tornò in cucina.

Roy socchiuse un occhio, osservando la pistola di lei lasciata sul tavolo, la sua vista si faceva via via più sfocata e avvertiva un leggero ronzio alla testa. L’ascoltò lavare i piatti ed espirò dalle narici.

< Il fatto che lei stia qui significa che ci sarà anche il suo cane… > pensò. Vedeva tutto storto e sentiva le gote accaldate.

“Qualcosa mi dice che il dottore mi ha dato qualcosa di sbagliato, una ricetta diversa. O almeno con degli effetti collaterali affatto esplicati nel modo corretto”. Si slacciò la camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo e si posò un braccio sulla fronte, espirando dalle narici. “Non mi sorprende mi abbia detto che non posso lavorare in queste condizioni, Tenente”.

Riza lo raggiunse e si sedette sulla poltrona accanto a lui.

“Volevate qualcosa, Colonnello?” domandò.

Roy le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Solo una. Preferisco trovare voi a casa ad aspettarmi piuttosto che Armstrong e non solo perché siete una bella donna e lui un uomo muscoloso.

Anche perché ti vorrei vedere vivere a casa mia” biascicò.

“Colonnello, riposate. Quei medicinali erano davvero una dose eccessiva” disse Riza, rialzandosi in piedi. Era avvampata e aveva gli occhi liquidi.

< Ci vivrei, se voi faceste di me vostra moglie > pensò.

Parole: 603


	2. Saremo eroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Roy/Riza.  
"Veloce come il vento"  
Pacchetto: 3. GIOCO DI SQUADRA: A e B sono compagni di squadra.   
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
a. Storia corale: più personaggi devono essere presenti ed essere necessariamente compagni di squadra  
Song-fic su Farò di Te un Uomo di Mulan.

Saremo eroi

Roy avanzava nel deserto a testa alta, ogni volta che intravedeva a distanza il bagliore prodotto dal sole che si rifletteva su un fucile, schioccava le dita ed una fiammata ardeva il malcapitato, il cui cadavere carbonizzato affondava nella sabbia.

Riza abbatteva col fucile i rimanenti. La testa avvolta in un fazzoletto, il sudore che le faceva pizzicare la pelle.

“Non ne posso più. Non voglio lasciarci le penne qui” borbottò Hughes. Aveva gli occhiali appannati dal suo stesso sudore.

“Dobbiamo muoverci. Continuate, non fermiamoci. Avanziamo” ordinò Roy.

Maes osservò le sue spalle e sorrise.

“Agli ordini” sussurrò.

< Quando è così deciso lo seguirei anche in capo al mondo, anche oltre la morte > pensò.

Riza si passò l’indice sotto il naso, aveva rimesso il fucile sulle spalle, legato con una corda.

“Signore, riusciremo a raggiungere l’accampamento prima di sera?” domandò. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Sì, saremo veloci come il vento” rispose Roy. I suoi occhi luccicavano sotto il sole, il sudore brillava illuminato dai raggi.

< Sono ore che marciamo sotto il sole spietato. Ci rompe il fiato, ci spezza le ossa, ma lui non demorde. Non accenna a dimostrare quanto è stanco, dando forza anche a noi > pensò.

“Sì, signore” rispose, ignorando la gola riarsa.

“La nostra squadra arriverà fino alla fine della guerra” disse Roy. Si mise a correre.

“Sì, signore!” gridarono gli altri due, correndogli dietro.

< Ognuno ha le sue motivazioni per arrivare alla fine della guerra, ma è lui a renderci degli eroi > pensarono Maes e Riza in contemporanea.


	3. Tenente e Colonnello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #2, FMA, Roy/Riza, magic!AU:  
La sua magia è la più forte, ne è consapevole, ma contro Riza non ha nessun effetto.

Tenente e Colonnello

Roy si appoggiò alla vecchia macchina dal tettuccio retraibili, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Te l’ho già detto, non posso valutarti io per l’esame annuale di magia” disse. Aveva le mani coperte da dei guanti candidi e la luce del sole faceva brillare i bottoni dorati della sua divisa blu.

“Me lo avete detto durante tutti gli ultimi allenamenti, Colonnello, ma non mi avete detto perché” ribatté Riza.

Roy sospirò pesantemente.

“Il fatto che siamo nella stessa squadra, Tenente, non le basta?” domandò.

Le iridi azzurre di Riza brillarono di riflessi verde-acqua.

“No, signore. So benissimo che non è una regola”.

“Salì in macchina, allora. La risposta non è qualcosa che voglio dire dove orecchie ci possano sentire. Ci sono cose che possono cambiare gli equilibri della nostra scacchiera” ordinò Roy.

“Subito signore” rispose Riza, obbedendo.

Roy si mise al posto di guida, chiuse la portiera e la guardò nello specchietto retrovisore, spiegando: “Sapete che la magia non funziona quando si è legati sentimentalmente a qualcuno?” domandò.

“Sì, signore. So anche che la vostra magia è molto più potente della mia e non basta una semplice affezione per renderla inutilizzabile. Anche se siamo cresciuti insieme e avete promesso a mio padre, come vostro sensei, di prendervi cura di me, ci vuole di più per spegnere le vostre fiamme” disse Riza, stringendosi le ginocchia. Era seduta rigida e composta.

Roy si passò la mano sugli occhi, chiudendoli e sospirò.

“Il problema è che la mia magia non potrebbe funzionare perché io vi amo, Tenente” ammise.

Riza arrossì.

“Que-questo spiega molto” rispose, trattenendo un sorriso. “Sarebbe disdicevole se rispondessi che la amo anch’io, Colonnello?” domandò.

Roy fece un sorriso storto.

“Fossimo in un altro mondo, no… però mi fa molto piacere lo stesso” rispose, abbassando la mano.


	4. Sarò i tuoi occhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Antonella Ruggiero - Matia Bazar "Ti Sento"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0lUveFEfTE.  
Prompt: #3, Roy/Riza, "Sarò i tuoi occhi".

Sarò i tuoi occhi

Roy si piegò in avanti, prese una ciocca dei capelli biondi di Riza e lo guardò negli occhi, socchiudendo i propri.

< Così lontana e perfetta, bellissima statua sommersa. Il pezzo unico di una scacchiera: la regina bianca > pensò.

“A cosa pensavi, Tenente?” domandò.

Riza socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color caffé assumevano riflessi scuri nell’ombra della camera.

“Da domani sarò trasferita, Colonnello” mormorò.

Roy corrugò la fronte.

“Preoccupata?” mormorò.

< Ti stanno per portare via da me ed io non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirti che ti sento, di chiederti se mi ami o no anche tu. Sei diventata il mio punto debole, ma anche ciò che mi rende umano > pensò.

“Sì, per voi. Ho giurato che vi avrei guardato le spalle” rispose Riza.

“… O che vi avresti sparato. Perdo la mia guardia del corpo domani, lo so” mormorò Mustang. Sfiorò i seni nudi di lei con la mano, coperti solo in parte dal lenzuolo.

“Controlla ogni mossa del Fuhrer. Questa è la volta buona che possiamo scoprire i suoi punti deboli” le ordinò.

“Sarò i suoi occhi, Colonnello” giurò lei.


	5. Selim, il cacciatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 12: Vampiro; Vittima; Correre.  
Prompt: Roy/Riza, Vampire!AU, fiaccolata.

Selim, il cacciatore

Riza teneva la cornetta con la mano tremante, il viso pallido e gli occhi liquidi.

< Come fa ad avere questo tipo di tempismo? > si domandò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Colonnello, come mai mi chiama a quest’ora?” chiese. I suoi canini aguzzi brillavano alla luce della lampada ad olio.

“Volevo sapere perché non ti sei presentata alla fiaccolata, tenente. Re Dracula si aspettava la tua presenza” disse Roy dall’altro lato dell’apparecchio.

“Pe-perdonatemi… Non me la sentivo di correre per tutta la notte con in mano una fiaccola fino all’alba” rispose la vampira, i capelli biondi risaltavano sulla sua pelle pallida. Sottili tagli sanguinavano per tutto il suo corpo ed i suoi vestiti erano bruciacchiati.

“Qualcosa non va? Hai una voce strana” sussurrò roco Roy.

< Non posso dirgli di Selim… quel bambino è un cacciatore troppo pericoloso > pensò Riza.

“No, non preoccupatevi. Sono solo stanca, ho dato la caccia ad una vittima particolarmente ostica” mentì. Sul suo viso si era dipinto un sorriso commosso.

“Al prossimo Halloween voglio invitarti a casa mia. Ci sarà molto sangue e… tanti fiori” sussurrò Roy in codice.

“Ci conto, colonnello” rispose, chiudendo la chiamata con un sospiro.


	6. Stentata dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FMA, RoyRiza:  
Roy voleva davvero dirglielo, ma non sapeva come farlo.  
(Lo fa prima Riza).

Stentata dichiarazione

Roy chiuse il libro con un piccolo tonfo e sospirò, massaggiandosi il viso e le palpebre.

< Dopo un po’ non ci capisco niente > pensò. Udì dei passi e si voltò, arrossì vedendo che Riza si avvicinava a lui. Aveva i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, abbandonando il libro sul tavolo.

< Volevo proprio vedere lei. Anche se non mi aspettavo di trovarmela davanti così, all’improvviso > pensò, sentendo la gola secca e la bocca asciutta. Si deterse le labbra con la saliva, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Tenente, volevo vedere proprio voi” disse, serrando i pugni.

Riza lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Posso fare qualcosa per voi?” chiese.

Roy chinò il capo, con gli occhi liquidi.

Disse: “M-mi dispiace per… per tutto, Tenente. Per avervi coinvolto nella guerra. Perché mi avete seguito in quest’incubo spaziale e ancestrale…”.

Riza ne cercò lo sguardo.

“Smettetela di colpevolizzarvi, Colonnello. Tutto quello che ho fatto è stata una mia scelta” disse con decisione.

Roy alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

“… Io…” esalò. < Non riuscirò mai a dichiararmi > pensò.

Riza gli posò la fronte sulla sua.

“Sono al vostro fianco solo perché voglio così. Perché vi amo” si dichiarò.

“Anche io vi amo… Tenente” rispose lui.


End file.
